


Comme un vent glacé...

by Minorine



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Mystery, Suspense, Thriller
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minorine/pseuds/Minorine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hagane se retrouve seule chez elle, ses parents l'abandonnant pour une soirée d'Halloween. Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'elle songe à dormir, elle se rend compte que, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle n'est pas seule dans sa maison...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comme un vent glacé...

* * *

 

Il faisait froid. Un froid qui me saisissait à la gorge. Comment l'expliquer ? C'était pourtant simple : ma chambre était très mal isolée et le froid rentrait de partout. Ça ne m'arrangeait pas du tout ! De un, nous étions en plein hiver. De deux, il faisait trop froid et de trois, il faisait trop froid ! Ah, et j'ai oublié un petit détail : mes parents sont partis à une soirée et j'ai refusé de les accompagner. Résultat, je me retrouve seule dans cette grande maison mal isolée. J'avais beau faire ma caïd "même pas peur, même pas froid", je craignais quand même de me congeler tel un glaçon et tout le monde avait l'air de s'en ficher royalement. Je soupirais.

Voilà ce qu'il en coûte de vouloir se montrer plus forte que l'on ne l'est.

J'entendis des pas dans le couloir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je pensais que tout le monde devait être couché à cette heure pourtant. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon réveil. 03:13 du matin. Il y eu un silence. J'ai dû rêver. Je me tourne vers le mur et recommence à fermer les yeux, sûrement étais-ce un cauchemar. Les pas reprirent, se rapprochant lentement. Je sens une sueur froide sur mon front et je me mord la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Après tout, les pas sont encore loin. Les bruits de pas se font plus fort dans le couloir, comme s'ils se rapprochaient de ma chambre. Je sens un long frisson me parcourir l'échine. Le froid sûrement. Je plaquais la tête sous mon coussin, les mains sur la taie d'oreiller, et j'appuyais fortement dans l'espoir que l'oreiller me bouche les oreilles.

Malheureusement, ça n'arriva pas. J'avais la flemme de bouger et même de parler, sachant pertinemment que je n'avais plus de voix à cause de mes quelques pauvres petites minutes de sommeil. Par contre, je pouvais encore soupirer. Je le fis.

Une fois, pas de résultat.

Deux fois, toujours autant de bruit.

Trois fois, les pas se rapprochèrent encore plus.

Quatre fois, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de ma chambre.

La porte grinça et je me mis de nouveau à trembler. Et si, finalement, ce n'était pas le froid qui me mettait dans cet état, mais la peur ? Ridicule. Pourquoi une fille comme moi aurait peur ? C'est impossible. D'habitude, c'est moi qui fait peur aux gens, pas le contraire. La porte se referma violemment et je sursautais, sentant mon cœur cogner fort dans ma poitrine. Ils voulaient me réveiller ? Maintenant c'était chose faite. Je me levais en soupirant de nouveau. Ma voix n'était toujours pas revenue. Je fis un pas dans la pièce mais la porte se rouvrit et je plongeais de nouveau dans mon lit, rapidement. Cette fois c'était sûr, ce n'était pas le froid qui était responsable de mon état. C'était bien de la peur, ce sentiment qui me dégoûtait plus qu'autre chose. Cette fois, la personne entra dans la pièce et je me pelotonnais sous la couverture, n'osant pas regarder ce qu'il se passait dehors. Je devais tellement trembler que même en me cachant, on devait me voir, mais l'énergie du désespoir me força à rester cachée. Après tout, s'il s'agissait de mes parents, ils pourraient se dire que j'ai juste trèèèèèèèès froid. Les pas se rapprochèrent encore plus, il devait à présent être à côté de mon armoire. Mon lit n'était plus très loin. Les pas ne s'arrêtèrent pourtant pas là. L'individu continua sa marche. J'avais envie de hurler tellement j'avais la frousse mais je me retins.

Si je hurlais, je serais tout de suite repérée et je ne savais pas ce que mon _mystérieux agresseur_ avait prévu de me faire subir s'il me trouvait. Il s'approcha encore plus près de mon lit et je retins ma respiration. Je ne pouvais le nier : j'étais morte de peur. J'entrepris de bouger, le plus doucement possible, histoire de me sentir plus rassurée. Lentement, je repliais mes genoux au niveau de mon buste jusqu'à me placer en position fœtale. La personne s'arrêta. Je me crispais, m'attendant au pire. Elle m'avait entendue, ça me paraissait évident. Qu'allais-je devenir à présent ? Je serrais mes mains autour de mes genoux, attendant ce qui pourrait ce passer. Au secours, je vous en prie, quelqu'un ? Je suis trop jeune pour mourir. Je n'ai même pas passé mes 18 ans... Même pas majeure. Je serrais les dents, attendant le choc qui pourrait venir d'une minute à l'autre. Peur, froid, frissons... Si ça se trouve, je suis déjà morte et je n'ai pas senti la douleur car je suis morte sur le coup.

La salle est trop silencieuse. Il va forcément se passer quelque chose.

*Buum*

Un bruit sourd. Je suis encore en vie. Je suis encore en vie car j'entend encore les sons qu'il y a autour de moi. Je stresse. Et si il cherchait juste la meilleur façon de me tuer ? Oui, ça doit être ça. Un tueur indécis. J'espère que ce n'est pas Jack L'Eventreur, sinon j'aurais du soucis à me faire. Beaucoup de soucis même, vu comment il calcinait ses victimes... Est-ce que je mérite un tel sort ? Qu'est-je fais ? Qu'est-je donc fait pour provoquer la colère de cet homme ? Ou cette femme d'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas de qui il s'agit tellement je tremble. Les bruits de pas se remettent à fonctionner. Je sursaute, je ne m'y attendais pas. Et si je criais ? Non, il ne faut pas. Je ne tiens pas à finir égorgée, je préfère mourir de froid. Les pas retournent vers la porte, ils s'éloignent.

Je soupire de soulagement. Les pas s'arrêtent de nouveau. La porte s'ouvre.

On dirait que la personne discute avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est une voix de femme, j'en suis maintenant sûre. Je ne comprend pas un mot de ce qu'elle dit, on dirait un langage extraterrestre, mais la voix m'est familière. C'est quelqu'un que je connais qui veut ma peau... Ça me rassure encore moins, même en sachant que ce n'est pas Jack L'Éventreur. La porte se referme avec fracas et les pas s'éloignent dans le couloir. Je suis tétanisée mais la curiosité l'emporta. Je me levais et je marchais sur quelque chose qui n'était pas là tout à l'heure. La chose émis un affreux couinement et je ne pus me retenir, je hurlais. La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Je voulais bouger, mais cela m'était impossible. Je voyais à présent très distinctement la silhouette de mon futur agresseur se découper dans la lumière du couloir. Je voyais juste sa silhouette fine qui renforçait ma conviction qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Une jeune femme plutôt. Et si c'était... Non, je ne pouvais pas imaginer tellement ça me faisait frémir d'y penser.

Je fis un pas en arrière tant j'avais peur qu'elle s'approche encore. Elle s'approcha, ça oui, et je trébuchais, me cognant à la table de chevet. Je m'étais fait mal mais je n'osais pas me remettre à crier. Après tout, peut-être ne m'avait-elle pas encore vue ? Je frissonnais encore. La jeune femme ne s'arrêtait pas, elle était à présent à quelques centimètres de moi, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres. Impossible de bouger, je crois même que respirer m'était quasiment impossible. Soudain, la lumière s'alluma et je vis le visage qui se tenait face à moi. Elle était terrifiante avec son œil unique, l'orbite vide de l'autre côté et une grosse bestiole suspendue à ses cheveux. Je mis mes mains devant mon visage et me mis à hurler :

\- S'il vous plait, épargnez ma vie, je veux vivre !

Le coup que j'attendais ne vint pas mais je sentis des larmes rouler sur ma joue. Je tremblais encore quand la main de la jeune femme me frôla le visage. Je pleurais. J'entendis un rire venant de l'autre bout du couloir, à l'entrée de ma chambre. Me retournant, je vis deux têtes blondes qui me fixaient avec un grand sourire. La fille la plus proche de moi parla.

\- Joyeux Halloween !

Je ne bougeais pas. C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Autant se méfier jusqu'au bout. La jeune femme fit tendrement glisser sa main sur ma joue et je reconnus Miku, ma meilleure amie.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais aussi peur Hagane...

La petite blonde s'avança à son tour, suivie de son frère jumeau. Ils étaient morts de rire.

\- Je savais bien que tu étais froussarde Hagane, mais à ce point-là c'est exagéré !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Rin ? Je n'ai pas eu peur.

\- Mouais, commenta Len, tes mains disent le contraire.

En effet, je tremblais de tous les membres. Je leur fis néanmoins un sourire triomphant, cachant mes deux mains dans mon dos avant de montrer de nouveau ma main droite, celle qui tremblait le moins.

\- Quelqu'un qui aurait eu peur n'aurait pas eu cette réaction, et je vais vous le prouver.

Je saisis Miku au menton et l'embrassais, frissonnant. Elle rougit alors que Rin et Len furent tous deux choqués à la fois. Après tout, je venais d'embrasser ma peur. Ce frisson... étais-ce du plaisir ou de la peur ? Je ne pourrais jamais le savoir je pense car ils m'avaient fait tellement peur...

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, ça vous a plu ?  
> Si vous avez des conseils, n'hésitez pas !  
> Ce petit O.S. est mon cadeau d'Halloween,  
> même si je dois avouer qu'il a pas mal de retard et que vous l'avez peut-être même déjà lu...  
> Votre avis m'est précieux car il m'aidera à m'améliorer ^^


End file.
